gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (* 1977 in Jugoslawien; je nach Verlauf der Story † 2008 in Liberty City) ist Niko Bellics Cousin aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Er ist ein serbischer Immigrant, der 1998 mit 21 Jahren nach Liberty City auswanderte und schon seit zehn Jahren dort lebt. Roman behauptet in Briefen an die Heimat, den "amerikanischen Traum" zu leben und dass er zwei Frauen, vier Whirlpools und fünfzehn Sportwagen hat. In Wirklichkeit besitzt er allerdings nur eine schmuddelige Bude und eine kleine Taxifirma im osteuropäisch geprägten Stadtviertel Hove Beach, die im Bezirk Broker liegen. Er ist des Öfteren betrunken und verprasst sein (oft geliehenes) Geld beim Glücksspiel. Erfolgreich überredete er seinen Cousin Niko mit vorgetäuschten Tatsachen, nach Liberty City zu ziehen. Ihre Beziehung ist angespannt und ständig streiten sie. Roman steckt außerdem in großen Schwierigkeiten mit verschiedenen Personen der Stadt. Später im Spielverlauf wird zunächst der Kredithai Vlad Glebov von Niko getötet, weil dieser eine Affäre mit Mallorie Bardas hatte, seine Wohnung und sein Taxi-Depot von Dimitri Rascalov in Brand gesetzt und letztendlich wurde Roman entführt, „weil er mit den falschen Leuten“ Schulden im Glücksspiel gemacht hatte. Nach der Entführung allerdings läuft es deutlich besser für ihn, die Versicherung zahlt das Geld für die Wohnung und das Depot zurück, er wird erfolgreich und kauft eine teure Wohnung in Middle Park East. Gegen Ende der Story heiratet er seine Freundin Mallorie während der Mission Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, in der entweder er (vorher „Deal“ gewählt) oder Kate McReary (vorher „Rache“ gewählt) stirbt. Falls (und als) er stirbt, erzählt Jacob Niko, dass er ihm immer sehr wichtig war und er ständig von seinem Cousin erzählt hat. In The Lost and Damned kommt heraus, dass der Kidnapper von Roman in der Mission Hostile Negotiation Johnny Klebitz ist. In The Ballad of Gay Tony hält sich Roman gerne zusammen mit Bruce Kibbutz im Maisonette 9 auf. Roman wird von Jason Zumwalt synchronisiert. Vorstrafen *2005 – Verbreitung von Glücksspiel *2006 – offentliche Betrunkenheit und Ruhestörung :Vertrauter von Vladimir Glebov und Verbindungen zu westindischen Kriminellen in Ost-Liberty-City. :Kleinkrimineller Geschäftsinhaber aus Osteuropa. :Hoch verschuldet. :Besitzt einen privaten Taxidienst, der vermutlich für illegale Zwecke genutzt wird. :Soll spielsüchtig sein. Personalien Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV *Bleed out *Crime and Punishment *Easy Fare *Hostile Negotiation *It’s your Call *Jamaican Heat *Logging on *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (möglicher Tod) *Out of Commission *Out of the Closet *Roman’s Sorrow *The Cousins Bellic *Three’s a Crowd *Uncle Vlad *Weekend at Florian’s The Lost and Damned *Roman’s Holiday The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price Trivia * In einem Gespräch mit Kate McReary erfährt man, dass Romans Mutter vergewaltigt und getötet wurde. Dies passierte, als Roman schon in Liberty City war, darum sagte man ihm nur, dass sie bei einem Hausbrand ums Leben gekommen ist, um ihn nicht so stark zu verletzen. * Wählt man Rache, wird seine Tochter Kate heißen. Mallorie und Roman wollten dies so, weil sie der Tod von Kate McReary sehr getroffen hat. Sie haben sie auch wegen Niko nach Kate benannt, da Niko mit Kate liiert war. * Wählt man Deal, wird Mallorie einen Jungen gebären, der dann Roman Bellic Jr. heißen wird. * Roman ist sehr ängstlich, sobald er aber besoffen oder Niko an seiner Seite ist, wird er zum Großmaul. * Roman ist spielsüchtig. * Romans Gesicht ähnelt stark dem Schauspieler Sam Golzari. Ob das Zufall oder Absicht ist, ist unklar. * In der Mission It’s your Call bekommt Niko von Roman ein Handy. * In der Beta-Version hatte er ein anderes Outfit. * Wenn ihr für Roman die Taxi Missionen machen wollt, müsst ihr das Taxi von Roman haben. Mit einem anderen Taxi gehen die Missionen nicht. * In Grand Theft Auto V macht Tavell Clinton, der Cousin von Franklin Clinton über Lifeinvader eine Andeutung, das der Taxiservice von Roman Bellic Enterprises als einer der schlechtesten Taxifirmen aller Zeiten ist. Die Entwickler ließen hierbei unbeachtet, dass Roman in Abhängigkeit einer Entscheidung, die man während der Handlung von GTA IV fällt, stirbt. Vielleicht hat aber auch Niko, Mallorie oder sonst jemand den Taxiservice übernommen. * Sein Lieblingsradiosender ist The Vibe 98.8. Sonstiges * Sein Lieblingsburger ist der Bleeder und sein Lieblingsrestaurant ist der Burger Shot. * Wenn man mit Roman ausgeht, besucht man am besten einen Stripclub oder eine Bar. Galerie Roman2.jpg|Roman auf seinem Bett Roman 2.jpg|Roman im Müllcontainer in der Mission Crime and Punishment|link=Crime and Punishment Roman Bellic, GTA IV.jpg|Roman Bellic Roman büro.jpg|Roman beim Arbeiten Roman und Kate.png|Roman und seine Freundin Mallorie bei der Hochzeit Roman B.jpg|Noch ein Bild im Büro Roman Beta2.png|Roman in der Beta-Version Roman und Mallorie.png|Roman und Mallorie in der Beta-Version Beta-Roman.jpg|Roman mit Beta-Outfit RomanBellic-Artwork.jpg|Das Artwork von ihm|link=GTA 4 Artworks|linktext=Das Artwork Video Video:Grand Theft Auto IV - Roman Belic en:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia